Positive Outlook
by Lord Jeram
Summary: Tenchi receives a unique challenge from his grandfather.


**Positive Outlook**

***

_DISCLAIMER: Tenchi Muyo is owned by its creators, not me._

***

Tenchi walked alongside his grandfather as the two slowly made their way  
back to the house.

"You see Tenchi my lad, in order to master the art of the blade, one must  
first master one's emotions. Now I know that with you being so young, you  
have many emotions churning around in that head of yours. In order for  
you to accomplish mastery of your emotions, I will set several tasks for  
you to surmount. Once all are completed, I will teach you true mastery of  
the sword."

Tenchi sighed. "Very well, Grandfather. I suppose I can at least try to  
master my emotions. Even though it'll probably take years, it'll be worth  
it to be half as good as you."

Katsuhito laughed. "I think it will take far less time than you  
think. After all, you remind me of me at that age."

Tenchi grinned. "Thanks, Grandfather."

The two walked until they reached the steps leading up to their  
house. Katsuhito stopped short and turned to his grandson.

"Now, Tenchi, I must give you your first task. It will last exactly one  
hour, not one minute more or less. There is only one thing you must do in  
order to pass this first trial."

Tenchi steeled himself. "I'm ready Grandfather. I'll do my best."

Katsuhito's eyes glittered. "I know you will. The one thing you must do  
is this: Whatever you do, you must not show any negative emotion for the  
next hour. You may show positive emotions if you wish. In addition, wait  
here for a minute. When I return, the hour will begin. Prepare  
yourself."

Tenchi nodded grimly and sat cross-legged on the ground, attempting to  
descend into a relaxed meditative state.

Katsuhito looked proudly at his grandson. He'll do fine. And if not,  
it'll still work out! Heh, heh. He quickly ascended the stairs to the  
house.

Tenchi sat quietly for a few minutes, building up a cheerful spirit. He  
gritted his teeth then loosened immediately. I will do this! he  
thought determinedly. I will succeed! A grin found its way onto  
Tenchi's face.

"Oh, Tenchi-love!"

Tenchi's grin wavered but didn't leave. Tenchi cautiously opened his  
eyes.  
Ryoko's grinning face leered back at him. "Tenchi!" she sang. "If you  
frown, I'll take off my clothes!"

Tenchi forced himself to laugh, although it sounded more like a stuttering  
cough. "No thanks, Ryoko. Although I appreciate the offer! Ah heh heh."

Ryoko slowly started peeling off her skin-tight shirt until her shoulders  
were completely bare.

"Just one frown, Tenchi-love, and I'm all yours."

Tenchi breathed in hard but kept smiling.

Ryoko moved her face close to Tenchi's. "Just one frown."

Tenchi gulped but managed to laugh weakly. "Oh, Ryoko, what a card you  
are!"

"Tenchi, I can't believe that you would allow that harlot to sway you so  
easily!"

Tenchi whirled. "I'm not-" He calmed himself. "Don't worry Miss  
Ayeka. I'll be fine."

Ryoko leaped onto Ayeka and punched her in the stomach. "Take that, miss  
prissy wissy!"

Tenchi eyes widened but he laughed. "Ah ha ha, you two never uh stop! Oh  
boy. Oh boy!"

He closed his eyes and put his fingers in his ears. As long as I can't  
see or hear them, I'll be fine.   
He felt a tugging on his shirt. "Not now!" He called.

He was tapped on the shoulder. "I'm busy!" He yelled out cheerfully.

Suddenly he felt a slap on the face. Tenchi was barely able to keep from  
groaning or crying out.

Mihoshi stood in front of him bawling. "Tenchi hates me!"

Tenchi's face quivered. "Don't worry Mihoshi! I don't hate you."

Mihoshi just kept wailing and ran back to the house.

Tenchi shook his head, cleared his throat, and put a big smile on his face  
before closing his eyes.

Everything quieted. Tenchi breathed a sigh of relief. I hope no one  
else interrupts. 

He felt a tugging on his pants leg. "Listen, Mihoshi, I'm sorry, but I  
really can't talk right now!"

Tenchi felt a tapping on his arm. "Not now, please!"

His shirt sleeve was tugged. "Please, leave me alone! Ha ha ha!"

"Tenchi, why do you keep calling me Mihoshi! I-I don't want to talk to you  
anymore."

Tenchi eyes opened wide. "Sasami? Listen, I"

Sasami ran back to the house. "I hate you!"

Tenchi called at her rapidly retreating back. "Sasami, I'm sorry. I-" He  
breathed in deeply. "Ha ha ha. I'm doing great. Nothing but positive  
emotions here! Yes, nothing negative at all. Ha ha ha." Tenchi felt a  
dull ache in his stomach, but ignored it.

His grandfather stepped out of the bushes. "Well done, Tenchi. I thought  
for sure you would break that last time."

Tenchi dropped weary to the ground. "Oh, thank the heavens. I thought  
the hour would never be over."

Katsuhito laughed heartily. "Ah, don't worry Tenchi you did well. Very  
well indeed."

Tenchi laughed, this time for real. "I feel wonderful!"

Katsuhito nodded. "Good to hear." Suddenly, without warning, he slammed  
his grandson in the gut. Tenchi doubled over in pain, tears in his eyes.

He looked up at his grandfather. "Why'd you do that?"

Katsuhito shook his head. "I'm sorry, Grandson, but you've failed."

Tenchi reared up. "What? But I thought you said - the hour... it was up,  
right?"

Katsuhito grinned. "I'm afraid not Tenchi. It's too bad, though. We'll  
just have to do it again. We'll start in five minutes."

Tenchi's jaw dropped. "What? I need more time than that to  
prepare! Besides, I'd like to see you do as well as I did!"

Katsuhito chuckled. "Oh, I don't think I could do that. After all, I'm  
too somber and serious. I wouldn't last a minute."

Tenchi looked at his grandfather darkly. "Well, if you don't mind,  
Grandfather, I think I don't want to do this again. Ever."

Katsuhito clapped Tenchi on the back. "Congratulations, Tenchi. You've  
passed the first task! All you needed to was refuse to do it!"

Tenchi's eyes widened and a slow smile spread across his face. "Really?"

Katsuhito laughed again. "No, just helping you to prepare for next  
time! See you in five minutes!"

Tenchi gaped.

Katsuhito chuckled. "You shouldn't do that, Tenchi. It looks almost like  
a negative emotion. You'll have to do better than that. I'll send Ryoko  
over to help you 'prepare' better." And after a few more failed  
attempts, Ryoko will have you and my debt to her will be cleared. I don't  
want to have to think about her at all anymore if I don't have to. 

Tenchi looked ready to weep, but shook his head and growled. "Okay! I  
will do it! Yes! Positive emotions all the way!"

His grandfather grinned. "That's the spirit, my boy!" After all, heh  
heh, better you than me. 

***

The End


End file.
